Junta Arayashiki
|color2 = |Name = Junta Arayashiki |Kanji = 荒屋敷　純太 |Roumaji = Arayashiki Junta |Aliases = |Image = Junta Arayashiki Icon.png |Caption = "Hey! It's been a while, miss! I'll pay so let's go eat sweets!" |Gender = Male |Age = 36 |BT = A |Bday = August 11th |Height = 188 cm |Weight = 74 kg |Unit = |Position = Manager of Lancelot Interim teacher |Status = Alive |Family = |Hobby = |FFood = |LFood = |CV = Fujii Kohei |Signature= }} Junta Arayashiki (荒屋敷　純太 Arayashiki Junta) is one of the characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Manager Unit MG9 and the manager for Lancelot. Profile Description Lancelot's manager. A strong man with a scar on his face, but who's very friendly and easy to talk to. He's an active photographer. He doesn't hide the fact that he really loves sweets. Because he's been visiting Kumakocho's office since long ago, he, Kuro, the producer and Kumakocho are long time acquaintances. He often goes out to eat sweets with the producer. Personality Appearance |Scout = |Idolizing = |Reg1 = I'm Junta Arayashiki! I've known your president since the past. Nice to meet you! |Reg2 = ...That's a nice picture. Hm? You're curious about it? I'll show it to you especially. |Reg3 = Don't touch the scar on my face. Well, a lot has happened in my life.... |Reg4 = You became so beautiful, Miss! When you were small you were like a baby duckling, mhm! |Reg5 = The camera hanging from my waist? Aah, it's my treasure. |Reg6 = Oi, don't go stroking people's chest, Go! I'll give him a good scolding one day....! |Reg7 = Atsushi! Are you lost again? What's with your sense of direction!? |Reg8 = Todoroki! You'll get wrinkles! Please smile more friendly! |Reg9 = I'm forfeiting Nama-chan! Really, there's a limit to how much you can idle around.... |Reg10 = This is a picture of Sanzenin during practice. His natural expression is nice too. |Reg11 = |Event1=The event has begun! Well then, shall we get to work? |Event2=Seems like the event ended. Good job! Shall I take your glory picture? |Morning= What's that~? You look sleepy. Let's go eat sweets to wake up! |Afternoon= Yo! Don't you think it's nice to have a sweets lunch sometimes? |Evening= Got a nice shot! Both Miss and the sunset were so beautiful that I couldn't help it. |Night=You look sleepy, Miss. ....Go have some nice dreams. |Jun1 = |Jun2 = |Jul1 = There's various shaved ice creams. I like strawberry flavor! |Jul2 = |Aug1 = Akabane, just because it's summer you can't just laze around y'know? |Aug2 = |Sep1 = I'm definitely feeling my autumn appetite rising!He says “shokuyoku no aki” (食欲の秋), which means “autumn is the season for eating”. This adage stems from the old belief that one’s appetite increases in autumn because of the abundance of many foods at the peak of their freshness. Especially for sweets buffets! |Sep2 = |Oct1 = It's the perfect season to take pictures of the ripening autumn colors. |Oct2 = You think I'd look good in a beast cosplay? Then you should be the beauty! |Nov1 = I actually prefer chocolate fondue over jjigae.... |Nov2 = |Dec1 = Taking a walk in cold weather is fun as well! The air's clear and it's quiet. |Dec2 = You're alone on a day like this? Then let's go eat sweets together! |Dec3 = This year also passed in the blink of an eye. Were you able to pass it without any regrets? |Jan1= Happy New Year! Did you draw a fortune? Mine said great luck! |Jan2= Yo! You're already full of energy this new year. I'm looking forward to working with you from now on as well. |Feb1= The sweet smell of chocolate is hanging around everywhere. I want to eat sweets~! |Feb2= Ooh! You got me chocolates! What a nice girl you are~ |Mar1= What's with that, you're still saying it's cold even though it's already March? |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipDec3 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = }} Notes Category:MG9 Category:Junta Arayashiki Category:Male Category:Meij Category:Lancelot